Buzz-On Element X
The Element X is Buzz-On Industries' flagship yo-yo. While it is not their first-ever yo-yo, it is definitely their most widely known and used. The Element X is a Butterfly-shaped yo-yo with a small bearing and aluminum "energy rings" placed inside the outer edges for more weight and added spin time. It used friction sticker response on the inner walls of the yo-yo. Since then, the Element X has evolved greatly. At one time, they were produced with Buzz-On's patented SPR kits pre-installed, but these sit on top of the inner walls. Buzz-On then began producing the Element X with the SPR spacers recessed into the inner walls, producing much more desirable results in terms of performance. At its height, the yo-yo was available in three variations: the original Element X (small bearing SPR), the Element X Remix (medium bearing SPR), and the Element X Playa (large bearing SPR). There was also a small run of "Chop Shop" edition Element Xs, which featured the original small bearing configuration without the SPR kits, along with with unique sticker recesses that had a thin groove cut deeper inside the recess. This allowed the user to choose any from number of response options, including: recessed stickers, O-rings, silicone, or any combination of the aforementioned. For some time, there were many complaints made about the Element X due to the yo-yo wobbling and the aluminum weight rings falling out. Since then, Buzz-On has addressed many of these issues and produced what many players regarded as a quality product. A U.S. Nationals edition yo-yo was made in 2003, along with an MWR edition in 2004, as well as in 2005. Also produced was the Element X Pro, released in 2004. It was a wider and heavier variation of the standard Element X, featuring a KonKave bearing from Dif-e-Yo, also coming included with a set of spare energy rings and an extra friction pad. It is a one-time release, of which only 200 yo-yos were made, making it one of the rarest Element X versions out there. Gallery Image:BuzzoneleXbeta.jpg|Element X Beta Edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:Buzznationals2003.jpg|U.S. Nationals '03 edition (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:Buzzmwr2004eleX.jpg|MWR '04 (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:Buzzmwr2005eleX.jpg|MWR '05 (from Dave Schulte's collection) Image:DocPopElex.jpg|Doc Pop edition Image:DSCN1718.JPG|Photo Taken by: JeffreyPang911 Image:DSCN1717.JPG|Photo Taken by: JeffreyPang911 Image:DSCN1722.JPG|Photo Taken by: JeffreyPang911 Image:Elementxcap.JPG|Element X Playa Image:Elementxgap.JPG|Playa profile Image:Elementxresponse.JPG|Playa SPR response Image:Silver_element_x_playa.jpg|A bionic silver Element X Playa External Links *Buzz-On Element X Remix at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Playa at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X MWR edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Recess at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Playa (first release) at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Dave's Skilltoys/U.S. Nationals 2005 edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Dave's Skilltoys edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element XMas Remix at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Chop Shop edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Remix Dave's Skilltoys edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Playa Dave's Skilltoys edition at the Museum of Yo-Yo History *Buzz-On Element X Pro at the Museum of Yo-Yo History Category:Yo-yo Category:Buzz-On yo-yos Category:North American yo-yos Category:String trick yo-yos Category:2000s yo-yos Category:Discontinued yo-yos